War of the Peckish
War of the Peckish is the series primiere of Kyyle's World . It aired on January 12, 2010 along with "Charity is a Curse ". Synopsis After being told he eats too much, Kyyle makes a bet with Granny that he'll not eat a thing for 24 hours. Plot Kyyle has been eating a lot of food lately. Days and weeks pass by quickly, and Kyyle eats everything in the fridge each time his parents stock the fridge. Finally, Monday comes round and Granny tells Kyyle that he eats too much. This makes Kyyle angry, causing him to make the bet with Granny . Kyyle is watching TV, when Granny enters the room with a bowl of Kyyle's favourite junk food, Cheezy Weezy . After multiple attempts to make him eat and win the bet prize of $20.00, Granny gives up and decides to eat. Kyyle then begins to cry at sight of the junk food, and then runs away, leaving Granny laughing scornfully. In the kitchen, Kyyle hugs all of his favourite snacks, whereas Granny coaxes him to eat them. Kyyle gets angry and chucks them at Granny , who falls down and swallows a Sugar, Sugar Sugary Rio-with 158768985% more Sugar and then regurgitates because she hates them. After a montage of Kyyle resisting eating, Spartica and Granny who are playing video games, find a dried up, shrivled Kyyle walking in only to be mumbling, "Foood...NEEED FOOOD!". Granny gloats to Spartica that she'll win the bet, but Kyyle's stomach begins to rumble. The sky outside turns stormy and the kids rush to the back door to see what's happening. Outside, there's a black vortex that's sucking in everything that's abnormally not eating. Kyyle starts to get sucked in, only to have the help of Spartica holding on to him. Granny realises the only way to stop this is if she makes Kyyle eat something. The episode ends with Granny making Kyyle eat so much that he breaks through the house's floors. Cast Stu Krenshaw as Kyyle , Granny and Spartica Geoffe Harter as Cypriani , Mr. Thompson , Jonathan , Alan , Ashton , Carlton Carli Ohi as Yvette , Mrs. Ann , Mrs. Oslin , Za Trivia *158768985 is not a readable number, but when separated they make the number, 158, 768, 985, meaning the snack Granny vomited had over a million grams of sugar, which is bad for humans. *This episode is in HD, as of 2011. *Kyyle is the first character to be seen, making him the first character to be seen in the entire series. **Cypriani is the first character to speak, making him the first one to speak in the entire series. Continuity *This marks the first time Kyyle cries. *This also marks Kyyle's first NDE (Near Death Expirience). Allusions *Kyyle talking to the junk food is a reminiscence of the Drake n' Josh episode, "The Bet" ''where Drake did the same thing. *Cheezy Weezy parodies ''Cheese Puffs. Errors/Goofs *Kyyle's hair is mis-coloured green for a split second right when he starts to get pulled by the vortex. Category:Episodes